Why I Chose You (Gruvia AU)
by thatbluenette
Summary: Some say that when you're tired, you can easily get frustrated at anything. Especially the employees of the young Gray Fullbuster, the CEO of the Ice Company. How can he overcome his frustration because of his paperwork? Will someone do it for him? Whose that someone?


Why I Chose You

•~•~•~•

 **PLOT** : Some say that when you're tired, you can easily get frustrated at anything. Especially the employees of the young Gray Fullbuster, the CEO of the Ice Company. How can he overcome his frustration because of his paperwork? Will someone do it for him? Whose that someone?

•~•~•~•

Gray placed—rather _slammed_ the piles paper on top of his table and he gently took a seat on his office chair. He gently rubbed his temples while scanning the first paper on the top. He took a pen and he quickly signed the first paper and went on the second one, flipping the first one.

He unconsciously taped his pen impatiently with his index finger and thumb holding the middle of the pen and released a growl of annoyance as he continues to read the contents of the second paper.

A soft knock was heard yet the CEO didn't even noticed it. The unknown person came in without any permission and when the door shut, the unknown person's eyes turned to Gray and watched him patiently.

Gray still had no clue someone entered his office as he continues signing the pile of paper which is a contract for the next project with their sister company, Fire Corporation.

The unknown person suddenly cleared her throat that made the shocked raven-haired averted his eyes quickly to the person in front of him.

" _Juvia_?" was the only word that left Gray's mouth as the girl smiled at him.

"Hi Gray-sama!" the girl greeted with a beaming face despite his shocked face he has when he noticed her presence.

"W-what are you doing here?" Gray asked as his paperwork completely forgotten and paid all of his attention to the girl in front of him.

"Well, Juvia has nothing better to do tonight so she decided to pay Gray-sama a visit." the bluenette said as she placed a finger on the edge of her lips while she was talking. Oblivious to the bluenette, Gray was absentmindedly staring at her plump lips as she talked.

"Eh? Does Gray-sama _really_ has to sign all those papers just to approve of Natsu-san's project?" Juvia asked that made Gray look up to her eyes again as she pointed to the stack of papers in front of him.

"Yeah fire breath's father put me in this situation making Natsu celebrate knowing I was the one suffering in this shitty project of him." Gray said in an irritated tone while averting his eyes to the papers in front of him trying to avoid the bluenette's eyes.

"But does Gray-sama approves of Natsu-san's project? Lucy-san was worried in case if you declined. She said that this project is very important to Natsu-san and he really needs your assistance for it." Juvia said and tilted her head, glancing at the raven-haired's reaction. Gray smirked and leaned back on his seat, placing both his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"Oh really? Maybe I should decline it and let's see who's gonna laugh in the end?" he said with interest in his tone as Juvia shifts slightly at his tone and knowing his friendly-rival relationship with her pink-headed friend, she knew Gray would actually do that to Natsu.

"Gray-sama shouldn't decline Natsu's project... he said to Juvia that the project will determine his worthiness as the CEO of their company and if he failed a single task, it's sure bye-bye to CEO position." Juvia said as she tried to convince Gray. Gray on the other hand, glanced at the bluenette with confusion and irritation at the same time.

"So now you're telling _your_ boy friend what he should do to the idiot's proposal of his project and even taken pity on him. Maybe you should make _him_ as your boy friend instead, huh?" he declared and Juvia raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst but a small smile was formed on her lips.

"Is Gray-sama jealous of Natsu-san?" she said in a teasing tone that made Gray blinked many times as he slowly take in the words she has said. Once done with his slow processing, his lips formed into a smirk and his eyes filled with interest.

"What if I say _'yes'_? What would you do?" he asked and leaned his elbow on the arm rest and placed his chin on the top of his curled fingers forming into a fist. The tone of his voice made Juvia's turn to question the way of his tone. Slowly, her brain tells her a plan and that made Juvia smirk again. Her sling-bag completely forgotten and placed on a chair just opposite to where Gray is seating as she slowly made her way to Gray.

Gray's mind turned into conclusions that he will enjoy this night with his girl friend's accompany. Juvia placed both her hands to the arm rests on the sides of Gray and her leg unconsciously moving on the middle of his thighs on its own accord.

"Then Juvia will let you remember why she chose you as her boy friend." Juvia whispered on his ear and that's what it all takes before he grabbed her collar and forcefully taking her lips to his own. And once the contact is made, both of them hummed in contentment. Gray saw Juvia's eyes slowly closed and thought of a great idea. He then pulled away from her making her whine in return.

He smiled at her and whispered " _Massage me_ " to her. For her, it's more like a command and as like what submissive do to their dominants, she gladly accepted his order. She placed herself behind him and his chair before placing her hands on his shoulders that made the CEO tense up a bit at her touch.

When she moved her gentle and expert fingers, he relaxed, forgetting the situation he was in. As Juvia heard him sighed in contentment, a smirk was once again formed on her lips.

She yet again leaned into his ear but instead of whispering, her tongue traced the outer part of his ears. Gray hummed in response that made Juvia nip his earlobe in excitement. While Juvia was enjoying her business with Gray's neck and ear, the raven-haired's mind turned into a bliss and thought of what he should do to make the bluenette scream for him, moan for him.

Gray suddenly groaned after a few seconds and grabbed her hair from the back and forced her lips to touch his again as he turned and net her lips just like what he wanted. His natural instincts told him to let her sit on his lap and not thinking anymore, he did.

When she sat on his lap, with her back leaning on the table, she felt his tongue poke her lips and licked it. She decided to tease him a little so she didn't let him for awhile. Gray growled when he felt her lips still not opening so his right hand moved to its closest victim, her ass. When his right hand touched her ass, he quickly pushed it to his groin and both of them moaned in response giving him a chance to slip his tongue in her mouth because she gasped right before both of them moaned.

When the lack of breath is felt of the couple, both of them pulled away but before Juvia can even stare at his eyes, he quickly dived on her neck. Licking and nipping it making Juvia moan.

 _'Juvia knows what will happen next... a hickey will be formed. But she doesn't care of it this time. She only cares of Gray-sama this time so she will only regret it tomorrow morning but not tonight_.' Juvia thought in her mind. And just like what she predicted, he really made one on the left side of her neck.

Gray wanted more so he lifted Juvia on the table. He looked at her eyes full of lust. She quickly grabbed his collar and kissed him again. The taste of Gray was like a drug and she was addicted. She could feel Gray peeling off her clothes, starting with her upper garment. Now she was only wearing her bra.

Juvia broke the kiss, which left him frustrated. But then he realized she was removing his polo. He was only left with his pants. Then he started giving her feathery kiss in her face, neck and her torso. She moaned at his touch. Gray gave her a question look. She nodded.

Then he unclasped her bra, throwing it somewhere in the room. He immediately groped her chest, while his mouth devoured her neck. Juvia was squirming because of his touch. Her mind can't think except for Gray's touches. She grabbed his hair and kept moaning. All of a sudden Gray stopped. She was about to protest when Gray's mouth descended to her right breast.

"G-gray... sama..." She moaned. Gray moves his mouth to suck on the other one while his hand is groping the other one. Juvia broke the kiss then started taking his pants off together with his boxers. Then once again, she captured his lips. Gray proceeded on removing her skirt as well as her undergarment and tossed it somewhere he didn't care.

He looked at Juvia who was still sitting on his desk with his paperwork beside her. He focused his eyes on the features of her face right now. Her face flushed, eyes half-lidded full of lust, mouth shaped like the letter 'o' as she panted. Juvia stared at him as she panted heavily. And before she can even realize it, Gray slowly dove down to her pussy and licked it. Her breathing tensed up again as she can feel the excitement and pleasure building up again. He started to lick her at first before fully kissing it and hungrily devouring it like it's his food and hasn't eaten for days. Juvia can feel her getting near to the edge making her moan.

She decided to look down at her partner and when she did so, she can't help but turn on even more. Gray's head was buried deeply in her thighs with one of his palms pressed on her thighs to spread it even more so that he can grant more access of her pussy. She clutched on his hair and made him groan against her pussy sending vibrations all over her body.

"G-Gray..." she moaned and gripped tighter on his hair as her walls tightened when he enters his tongue in her pussy. Juvia screeched as he brought her to the edge. Gray licked all her cum, clean. And watching him do this makes Juvia turn on again. His eyes were turned to the flushed Juvia above him and he licked his upper lip as he launches forward to meet her lips again. Once he did so, she returns the kiss and he made sure that she tastes herself through their kiss. He then enters her mouth and exploring it through his tongue.

He felt Juvia's hands push his head to her and tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Both moaned as their tongue met and then poke each other. Juvia's hand gripped his hair making him moan inside her mouth. Gray thought of yet another amazing plan and smirked. He greedily inserted two fingers in her folds. It made her moan loudly. It cause her to hold on his shoulder. Then Gray added another finger.

"Ahhh.." Juvia moaned and gripped harder on his shoulders leaving red marks on it. This time, Gray tries to add more force into it and with this Juvia is already moaning in delight. He successfully hits the spot where it drives her crazy the most.

"I'm close... Gray..." She said hoarsely. With that, Gray pumped into her harder than before. When it was in the end, she exploded. Again. They catch their breaths for a while. Sweat lingering through out their bodies.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Juvia just nodded. He aligned his member to hers. Her hands were gripping his shoulders while his hands was on her waist. Then he pushed inside her which made her groan in pain yet shockingly, with pleasure building up. Juvia was soaking wet, hot and tight as she wrapped legs around him and pulled him close. This, made her back arch in pleasure. He went in again, with more force. At first it was slow then the heat made him move faster.

"F-faster... Gray..." Juvia moaned as she dug her nails in his shoulder. He complied on her request and started fucking her like there's no tomorrow. His thrusts make her feel ecstasy. And his thrust was stronger because he was almost there. She was close to it too. Gray kissed her again. It was like a clumsy kiss because of the feeling they're experiencing right now.

"Ahh... Yes..." She whispered and closed her eyes, reaching her climax. Her body was numb but it felt good. She could only see stars and Gray's face. With few more thrusts, Gray finally released. He groaned because of Juvia's tightness and spilled inside her. Both panting in exhaustion.

 _'Juvia's really tired_...' Juvia thought in her mind. Gray then carried her to his sofa. There, they both laid down and cuddled.

"Do you feel better now?" Juvia asked. Gray could only grin at her.

"Definitely." he said and she felt satisfied as she placed her head on his chest. They cuddled for a while before Gray spoke up.

"Let's get dressed up and continue this at my home?" He asked and she just nodded. They both got up and wear their clothes.

"Gray, I'm tired." She said and pouted, referring to her legs that are completely worn out.

"Then I'll carry you." he said and before she can even protest, he suddenly carried her bridal style. She blushed.

"G-Gray-sama w-what if other people sees us?" She stuttered.

"It's almost midnight, no one should be around." Gray said, reassuring her and walked out of the office, carrying Juvia. When they almost got in his car she cupped his face which made him stop. He looked at her worriedly but she smiled at him in return.

"I love you, Gray-sama." she said. He smiled.

"I love you too."

•~•~•~•

 **A/N** : Halo! So this is a collab me and my bff made in Wattpad, just decided to post it here J Gomene but we're both beginners in making these but… I appreciate Reviews for suggestions/opinions J I also accept Requests! Heheh. Sayonara!

 **-rossyla**

•~•~•~•


End file.
